


Holding On Tight And Sleeping At Night

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Skipping Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "You should move, Snow, or you'll get stuck like that." Baz nudged his boyfriend's arm, which was still wrapped around his waist, even though Baz had woken up fifteen minutes ago. "I do have work, you know. In forty five minutes."





	Holding On Tight And Sleeping At Night

"You should move, Snow, or you'll get stuck like that." Baz nudged his boyfriend's arm, which was still wrapped around his waist, even though Baz had woken up fifteen minutes ago. "I do have work, you know. In forty five minutes."

"Bold of you to assume I wouldn't mind that." Simon lets go, for just a moment, to interlace his fingers with Baz's, pressing a kiss to the back of Baz's neck. "I know, love, we work together."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He teased, turning to face Simon.

"Come onnnn." He whined, pulling his boyfriend ever so slightly closer. "I'm tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been up half the night watching dog videos." Baz rolled his eyes, letting Simon pull him in. 

"They're good boys." Simon argued, tone defensive. He rested his head on Baz's shoulder. "C'mon, please? We can stay in and cuddle."

He paused for a moment, pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's next. "Let me get my phone."


End file.
